Mala interpretación
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Al escuchar una conversación entre Ryoma y Momoshiro, Sakuno se siente algo confundida ante la situación. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué hará realmente Sakuno? RyoSaku.


_¡Buenas! Vengo aquí con otro fic, pero¡este si que me salió mas corto! XD Yeah, Oneshot n.n_

_Espero que guste TT  
_

* * *

**Tennis no Ohjisama**

'**Mala interpretación'**

-¡Hasta mañana, Sakuno!- Se despidió Tomoka de la chica de trenzas, ésta le sonrió despidiéndose con la mano.

Ya habían acabado los entrenamientos en el Seigaku y como siempre Tomoka junto con Sakuno iban a verlos cada día, siempre y cuando Ryuzaki no tuviera entrenamiento en el equipo femenino. Al despedirse de su amiga, Sakuno volvió a las canchas para encontrase con su abuela y volver juntas.

Al mirar a su alrededor mirando a cada titular, no vio ni a Ryoma y Momoshiro.

_Seguro que se habrá ido a la hamburguesería con Momo-chan-sempai…_

-¡Ah, Sakuno!- Llamó Sumire. –¿Podrías llevar esta caja al vestíbulo? Así acabamos antes y nos podemos ir-

La chica asintió, cogió la caja y se dirigió al vestíbulo, se iba encontrando con algunos titulares que iban de camino a sus casas, ninguno de ellos era Ryoma y suspiró.

_No debería hacerme ilusiones…, Ryoma-kun solo piensa en el tenis y en nada más. Cuesta creer que el día en que diga que esté interesado en alguna chica…_

-¡Pero Echizen¿Qué te cuesta escucharme?-

¿Echizen¡Se había retrasado en el vestíbulo!

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Momo-sempai…?-

¡Y cómo no! Momoshiro el culpable de su retraso, o se lo lleva a rastras rápidamente a la hamburguesería o lo retiene en el sitio por cualquier cosa. La puerta estaba entreabierta, Sakuno se quedó a un lado sin entrar, por alguna razón prefirió escuchar lo que quería decir Momo.

-Hazme este favor¿sí?- Decía en tono suplicante Momoshiro.

Ryoma suspiró resignado y se oyó como dejaba nuevamente sus cosas en el suelo.

-Que sea rapidito…-

-¡Hai¡Gracias!-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Momoshiro carraspeó un par de veces. Pareciera que fuese a pedir salir a una chica por lo nervioso que estaba. Había veces que Ryoma le metía prisas al chico para que terminase lo que quería decir, estaba cansado, quería marcharse a su casa y maldijo por lo bajo, no pudo escoger otro día para _aquello_.

-¿Y bien?-

-¡Ya voy Echizen¡Me es difícil decir esto!- Carraspeó de nuevo dispuesto a hablar finalmente. –E-empecemos…-

¿Momoshiro tartamudeando¿Desde cuando¿Qué tan importante era lo que quería decir…? La joven de trenzas se estaba impacientando, si no volvía enseguida con su abuela ésta misma iría a por ella y de seguro que Ryoma y Momoshiro la descubrirían. No quería escuchar, no era asunto suyo, pero algo la retenía.

-Verás…- Comenzó Momoshiro. –Desde que nos conocimos…- Pausó unos segundos. –Hay algo que… me atrae de ti-

_¿Qué?_

-Tal vez sean tus ojos…, tu mirada o tu forma de ser…-

_Debe… de ser una broma…_

-Te encuentro adorable…- Pausó nuevamente y tomó aire. -¡Me gustas muchísimo!-

_No puede ser…_

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Ryoma. ¿Qué haría?

_Momo-chan-sempai es…_

-Verás…-

_¿Eh?_

Suficiente. ¿No podía esperar un rato más para escuchar la respuesta de Ryoma? No, genial idea de salir corriendo dejando la caja justo al lado de la puerta. Corrió al encuentro de su abuela dispuesta a volver a casa, hubiera deseado no haber escuchado aquella declaración, aún ni siquiera haber sabido la respuesta de Ryoma. ¿Qué le habría dicho a Momoshiro? La verdad nunca se hubiera imaginado al sempai en esa situación, no se veía de aquellos hombres que gustasen… de otros.

Sakuno iba cabizbaja, preocupada por todo lo sucedido. Sumire, a su lado conduciendo de camino a casa, arqueó una ceja al ver la expresión de su nieta, le preguntó qué le pasaba pero le respondió con una sonrisa, todo estaba en orden.

Después de comer se metió en su habitación a hacer la tarea, pero no lograba centrarse.

'_Tal vez sean tus ojos…, tu mirada o tu forma de ser…'_

Metiéndose el bolígrafo en la boca, alzó la mirada pensativa, pensando en lo que dijo Momoshiro. ¿Qué es lo que le atraía del joven tenista? Sí, tal como dijo el sempai, pero para ella más bien sería…

_Su manera de hacer las cosas, su forma de ser. Y esos ojos penetrantes casi dorados…_

Suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno algo ida. Debería de respetar la persona de Momo, tal vez Ryoma sea igual. Ahora que lo piensa, nunca se ha visto con alguna chica, ni siquiera alguna mirada o algún comentario de si la veía atractiva o no.

_Momo-chan-sempai y… Ryoma-kun…_

Asintió decidida, aunque Echizen le atrajera perdidamente, tendría que aceptar los hechos y hará que al menos él… sea feliz. Así que, terminó los deberes y se fue derechita a la cama a dormir. Al otro día pensaría qué hacer.

Marchó a clases algo inquieta, pero ya lo había decidido. Se topó con su amiga Tomoka, recibiendo unos de sus abrazos, al llegar a clase pudo observar que Ryoma aún no había llegado. Como siempre llegará tarde, no tiene remedio.

Y efectivamente, Ryoma llegó tarde nuevamente siendo regañado por el profesor, pero igualmente siendo ignorado por el chico. Sakuno lo observaba de reojo, por si podía notar algo diferente en su expresión, pero parecía el mismo de siempre.

Sacaba el material a la mesa y se dispuso a mirar a la pizarra.

Soltó un bostezo…

Cabeceó y seguidamente sacudió la cabeza.

Otro bostezo…

Volvió a cabecear, pero esta vez quedó dormido sobre la mesa. Y…

-¡Echizen!- Regañó el profesor. -¡No es momento para echarse la siesta!- El chico asintió de mala gana. –Encima de que llegas tarde, te duermes en mitad de la clase…- Negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignado. –Anda ve y lávate la cara-

Sakuno observó como salía del aula de mala gana bostezando nuevamente. De verdad parecía que lo de ayer no había pasado, o tal vez el chico lo esconda bastante bien. Las siguientes clases transcurrieron de igual manera, con un Ryoma somnoliento.

Tomoka y Sakuno volvieron a ir a los entrenamientos, no le había contado nada a su amiga, a saber qué haría la chica.

-¡Pon más atención, Momo!- Se escuchaba decir del tenista acrobático, Eiji. -¡Concéntrate!-

-¡Hai¡Perdón!-

Momoshiro no era el mismo de siempre, no estaba concentrado en el juego y se le notaba algo nervioso, además que miraba la hora muy de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá a Momoshiro-sempai?- Preguntaba preocupada Tomoka a su lado. Inui se acercó a ellas con una libreta en sus manos.

-He oído que tiene una cita…- Ambas miraron al pelinegro. Tomoka sorprendida, Sakuno observó entristecida las canchas.

-¿Una cita¡Vaya¿Quién será la afortunada?- Preguntaba entusiasmada Tomoka. –¡Neh, Sakuno¿Tú qué piensas?-

-Ah…, no tengo ni idea…- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada y nuevamente posó su vista en los chicos, concretamente, Momoshiro y Ryoma.

El trío de novatos también hablaban sobre la posible cita de Momo, preguntándose quién podría ser la _chica_. Por mucho que lo mirara, todo parecía estar igual, Momoshiro sí que estaba diferente, muy nervioso. En cambio, Ryoma seguía siendo el chico frío e indiferente, con todos, tal vez eso no le afectaba a su carácter. Sí, debe de ser eso, pensó la castaña. Tezuka mandó a correr a los que no dejaban de hablar sobre el asunto y quién no completara la carrera en el tiempo que correspondía tendrían que tomar el zumo de Sadaharu.

Al terminar las prácticas, siguió con la mirada a Ryoma que se dirigía a los grifos para lavarse la cara, dispuesta a ir tras él observó que Momo se acercaba a él. Nuevamente se encontraba a un lado distraídamente escuchando, Tomoka estaba algo ida hablando con los demás sempais.

Con toda la cara empapada buscaba a ciegas la pequeña toalla, notó que alguien se la tendía, Momoshiro.

-Ah, domo- Agradeció el chico secándose, al observar nuevamente a Momo lo notó muy inquieto. -¿Momo-sempai?-

-No sé cómo voy a seguir con esto…-

-¿Ah…¿Te refieres a eso?- Ryoma suspiró y arqueó una ceja. –Ayer lo hiciste bien, deberías tener más coraje-

-¡Claro¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, con ese carácter que tienes!-

Ryoma se dio la vuelta dando un suspiro, ignorando lo último que escuchó de Momoshiro. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a Sakuno que lo observaba de reojo, al parecer ésta notó que él la había visto, ya que volvió a mirar hacia delante. Sólo pudo verla interrogante.

-¿Echizen¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada- Momoshiro lo miró por unos segundos confundido, al ver la hora observando su reloj de muñeca se alteró.

-¡Qué tarde es¡Echizen acompáñame!-

-¿A dónde?-

-¡Sabes muy bien a dónde, así que ven conmigo!- Cogió a Ryoma del brazo y lo fue arrastrando por el camino.

-¡No quiero, suéltame Momo-sempai!-

-¡Vienes conmigo y punto!-

Sakuno que observó la escena, ya se temió quién era la cita de Momoshiro, aunque Ryoma no ponía de su parte y esa actitud no le gustaba nada. Se despidió de Tomoka un poco antes diciéndole que volvería de nuevo con su abuela a casa y así la dejó sola en las canchas, observando la escenita de ambos chicos.

En el momento en que pasaron delante suya, por alguna extraña razón Ryoma se zafó del agarre de Momoshiro con brusquedad.

-Dije que no iría- Contestó cortante. –El que debería ir eres tú, no yo-

-¡Echizen¡Es un favor que me harías!- Suplicó Momoshiro. -¡Por favor!-

Ryoma permanecía en silencio con el ceño fruncido sin mirar a Momo, Ryuzaki estaba algo confundida, esa actitud no era adecuada. Al ver que Ryoma seguía negándose se resignó y decidió ir sólo.

-Tsk…, no hay nada que hacer… Haré lo que pueda, pues…- Fue la respuesta del chico y se fue caminando aún con su nerviosismo.

Sakuno observó a Ryoma, no parecía estar arrepentido, luego a Momoshiro, que parecía estar algo inquieto y… decepcionado, según la castaña. Se molestó bastante, esto no podía acabar así, pensó. Con decisión se posó delante de Ryoma, éste arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Ryuzaki?-

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Gritó enojada. –¡No deberías hacerle eso al pobre Momo-chan-sempai!-

-¿Qué…?-

-¡No te hagas como el que no sabe nada!- Volvió a gritar, extrañamente estaba muy enojada, aunque Ryoma no estuviera por ella, que al menos haga feliz a la otra persona. El chico estaba sorprendido y a la vez confundido, no sabía a qué se refería. -¡Ayer sin querer os escuché y lo siento mucho! No era mi intención pero…-

-¿De qué hablas, Ryuzaki…?- Ryoma no entendía nada. ¿Qué cosa habrá escuchado para hacerla enojar de tal manera?

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Aquella conversación que tuviste con Momo-chan-sempai…-

_Aquella conversación…_

Observó unos minutos a la chica, ésta bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, volviendo a ser aquella chica tímida y dulce. Al recordar la conversación que tuvo con el sempai cayó al instante.

-Ryuzaki…- Llamó. –Acaso tú…- La chica tragó saliva, esperando a que él mismo dijera lo que estaba esperando, lo que tenía con el sempai Momoshiro.

-¿Sí…?-

-¿…Te gusta Momo-sempai?-

Shock. De verdad Ryoma no estaba en lo que debería estar. ¿De verdad solo vivía para el tenis? Por supuesto, sino ya hubiera caído enseguida a lo que Sakuno quería referirse.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Negó al instante. –Me refería a… la declaración de Momo-chan-sempai a… ti-

Pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien¿Ella pensaba que él y Momo eran…? Se humedeció el labio y apartó su vista de ella, mirando hacia un lado.

-Creo que no estás del todo enterada…- Comenzó a hablar Echizen aún sin mirarla. –Al parecer a Momo-sempai le gusta una chica, concretamente la hermana menor de Tachibana…-

-P-pero lo de ayer…-

-Deja que acabe- Interrumpió. –Decidió que quería declararse hoy mismo, por lo tanto me obligó a ensayar la supuesta declaración…-

-E-entonces… ¡L-lo siento muchísimo!- Se disculpaba apenada la chica. –Al escuchar parte de la conversación, p-pensé que…-

-¿Porqué estabas enfadada antes…?- Interrumpió nuevamente. -¿No serás una de esas fanáticas de…?-

-¡No, no¡Qué va! Es sólo que… Pensé que tu comportamiento no era el adecuado, sólo eso…-

Volvió a centrar su atención en ella, que seguía con la cabeza gacha avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado un momento de lo que realmente era él? Sabía que su forma de ser traería algunos que otros problemas, pequeñeces, según él, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado una cosa como esta. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se le ocurrió qué podía hacer para que nunca más sospechara de él.

-Ryuzaki- Ella alzó su mirada hacia él, pensaba que estaba enfadado. -¿Quieres una prueba?- Preguntó lo más inocente posible, algo tramaba.

-¿Eh¿Qué?-

Sakuno observó como el chico mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, se quitó la gorra suavemente y se acercó a ella, sonrojándola bastante por lo que más divirtió al chico. Seguidamente se inclinó hacia ella hasta posar suavemente sus labios en los de ella, con la gorra tapaba la vista de posibles mirones desde la calle. Ryuzaki llegó al límite de su sonrojo, sentía arder todo su rostro, el beso era bastante suave y tierno, el primero de ambos. Al separarse, Ryoma volvió a colocarse la gorra y la observó uno segundos sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Ahora sabes qué me gusta?- Sonrió arrogantemente sin dejar de mirarla. -¿Ha quedado claro o necesitas algo más?- Parecía que lo hacía adrede, sacarle los colores a la muchacha era su especialidad. Ella tan sólo negó con la cabeza rápidamente. –Ver la cita de Momo-sempai tampoco hubiera sido mala idea…-

Claro, imposible que ese "Necesitas algo más" se refiera a otra cosa… más íntima, aunque hubiera sido una simple broma, obvio que no lo haría. Se había referido llevarla a que viese la cita de Momo para que creyese de una vez en su masculinidad.

-¡Sakuno¡Nos vamos!- Decía Sumire acercándose a su nieta, al ver a Ryoma con ella se sorprendió bastante, creyó que se había ido. -¿Ryoma¿Aún no te has ido¿Qué hacías?-

-¿Ah?...- Miró de reojo a Sakuno y suspiró, seguidamente comenzó a andar para largarse.

-¡Ryoma!- Volvió a insistir Sumire.

-Ella tenía dudas y yo tan sólo se las aclaraba, nada más- Decía tranquilamente, Sumire no entendió nada, a lo que él mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a caminar dándole la espalda. –Mada mada dane-

Al final era un malentendido después de todo, se avergonzaba de no haber escuchado hasta el final y así haberse ahorrado esa vergüenza. Aunque valió la pena.

_¿Neh, Ryoma-kun?_

**Fin.**

* * *

_Esto se me ocurrió al ver algunos MomoRyo por aquí y que encima ponían muy verde a la pobre Sakuno… Como si ella fuera un obstáculo para que Momoshiro y Ryoma 'estuvieran juntos'. El autor al ser un hombre imposible que haya yaoi…, imposible. Pero que respeto los gustos de todos¿eh? xD No le doy feos al yaoi, aunque no me atraiga demasiado…_

_Casi todos los anime de deportes tienen a la típica chica que va a animar al prota, y que rara vez al final se queda con él (véase Captain Tsubasa). Posiblemente Sakuno (ojalá) sea una de ellas n.n Bueno el caso esque, este fic era..., para dejar claro los gustos de ambos xDD_

_Espero que os haya gustado TT_

_Reviews, onegai! n.n_


End file.
